Stupid sand
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Ino/Gaara. CRACK. Sand is stupid, Flowers are dumb. Then why do they keep these offending objects?


**Disclaimer:**

**Masumi-chan: I don't like this one…**

**Gaara: But you promised to write it…**

**Ino: I think it's cute! **

**Sakura: you would…**

**Kankuro: Here's the promised Ino/Gaara fic for Kikyouhater118**

**Naruto: Mausmi doesn't own me xP DATTEBAYO!**

Unlikely that described the two perfectly.

The pretty girl, who had more looks on her mind than ninja skills.

The selfish, cold hearted ninja, who had destruction at the highest.

But maybe that's what drove them together…maybe that's what made them perfect for each other.

The truth is opposites attract.

Gaara groaned inwardly as Kankuro went on about something he'd seen on the way to Konoha.

What bothered Gaara even more was how everyone was too afraid to even approach him.

Well Lee and Naruto had, but they'd been annoying so he ignored them.

But what bothered him even more…was that girl. She'd been kneeling over that flower patch for the past 15 minutes…hadn't she even noticed him there…watching her?

Gaara ran a handful of sand through his fingers back and forth every so often dropping a few grains into the vivid green grass.

The girl coughed causing him to look up. She was, dare he think it?

Pretty, she had bright blond locks that hung in a tight pony tail and brilliant blue eyes that had a fierce glare in them.

She didn't seem afraid, she seemed...mad?

"What is you problem!?"

She screamed her voice even as harsh as it was as she screamed, had a soft melody that made his heart dance.

"My problem?"

He asked his voice dangerous and low as always. However she didn't flinch at his sea green glare, she didn't cower at his deep voice. It seemed his indifference to the situation just mad her temper rage even more.

"Yes, you've been sitting there watching me. I know I'm pretty so that I didn't mind! But you got sand in my garden!"

She angrily pointed to the pile at his feet.

Gaara blinked in surprise.

So vain…yet…hypnotizing… what was wrong with him. He didn't get feelings like this for people.

He was to love only him self, yet…his heart was telling him different.

"It's just sand."

The girl glared harder and placed her pale hands on her well defined hips and leaned forward, her ears would be blowing steam if they could.

"It's nearly impossible to grow flowers in sand! You're killing my flowers!"

Gaara raised the area where there would be an eyebrow and scanned the garden.  
It was green and bright. There were multicolored blooms everywhere.

They made his eyes burn. Too bright.

But they suited her.  
She fit in perfectly with these flowers, these decorative beauties.

Yet she seemed to be more than just a decoration he decided as he noticed her headband.

"You're a ninja?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I was in the Chunnin exams with you….Ino remember?!"

Gaara blinked a few times and shook his head dumbly.

He couldn't think straight…what was wrong with him?

Ah the flowers, they were poisoning him!

"Make your flowers stop poisoning me."

Gaara said as if it was the most sane and normal thing ever.

Ino raised one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows and scoffed.

"Are you like, stupid? My flowers aren't doing anything to you. If anything you're poising them with that wretched sand!"

Gaara stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He towered over the girl.

Yet she didn't back down. He couldn't help but smirk as she slyly stood on her tiptoes to look more intimidating.

"Leave the sand alone."

He said forcefully.

Now it was Ino's turn to smirk.

"So I've struck a chord. Get your stupid sand out of my garden. Sands useless don't you see. It's stupid and yucky and gross. People would prefer a flower over a handful of sand any day!"

Gaara gave a low growl and glowered at the girl.

"Flowers are stupid. All they do is get in the way. A real ninja would be disgusted at them. So superficial. Sand is useful. For cover. A sand dune is more useful and appreciated than a silly bouquet of flowers."

Gaara regained his composure and looked down at the girl. He'd hurt her feelings…he could see it in her eyes. He'd just called her a weak ninja…and he felt bad?

There most be something wrong with these flowers. They were intoxicating him. They had to be why else was he taking a step closer to her?

Why was she stepping closer to him.

"If my flowers are so useless why did you sit there so long looking at them? Hm?!"

Gaara smirked as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Ino held her tough composer but she couldn't help but to relax a bit under his gentle touch.

What was wrong with her? Maybe her flowers were poison…

"I wasn't looking at the flowers…"

He said his voice full of some hidden emotion as he stared into her deep orbs.

Ino shook her shock away as she stared into his shallow sea foam green eyes.

"Then what?"

Gaara smirked and looked away for a brief second. Should he tell her? What did it matter, he left soon. What would It hurt to say it was her he was watching. Pining over…

"It was you."

Ino took a step back her eyes flashing in fear.

"M-me why?"

Gaara smiled and went to turn around.

"You're flowers aren't beautiful."

Ino growled.

"You're sand isn't either!"

Gaara chuckled and shook his head as he took a step

"The only beautiful thing in this whole garden is you."

He took another step and kept walking but turned around when a rock hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

He growled lightly, slightly upset.

"you can't just say I'm beautiful and walk away!"

Ino said her voice shaking with emotion.

Gaara laughed and stepped forward a bit.

"Well then what would you prefer me to do?"

Ino smirked.

"Depends."

Gaara chuckled in his deep voice as the two took another step closer to each other.

"Depends on?"

Ino smirked as the two were now faced to face.

" Take back what you said about flowers."

Gaara smirked more and shook his head.

"and since I refuse?"

Ino smirked and bent down and picked a small daisy out of the ground and handed it to him.

"If you would have I would have kissed you."

Gaara lost his smirk and realized she pulled the daisy out of the pile of sand he'd dropped. So he bent down and grabbed a handful. Then he grabbed her hand and poured it into it.

"If you'd have kissed me, I'd have kissed you back."

Ino giggled and shook her head.

"Well know you have a stupid flower and I have a handful of stupid sand."

Their faces were growing dangerously close.

"If you don't like it throw it away."

He said in a husky voice.

She smiled and nodded.

"and if you don't like it…crush it."

Their lips centimeters apart…

"Gaara its time to go!"

The two quickly jumped apart and gave a knowing look and Gaara turned and left.

"Gaara, you hate flowers."

Kankuro said curiously as he stared at the daisy in his brothers hand.

"yes."

Gaara said apathetically.

"Why do you have one?"

Gaara gave his brother a look that could kill and ended the conversation with

"quit asking stupid questions before I kill you."

The trip back to Suna was silent…

Flowers are so stupid.

"Ino-pig?"

Sakura asked interested as the two walked to Ino's house.

"What billboard brow?"

Ino asked as she ran her finger through her handful of sand.

"You don't like sand right?"

Ino nodded barely registering her voice.

"Why do you have a handful then?"

Ino gave Sakura a look as if to ask are you stupid.

"why do you have a huge forehead?!"

Sakura pouted and stormed off.

Ino giggled.

Sands so stupid.

Maybe it wasn't as beautiful as a sand dune, or as lovely as a bouquet of flowers.

Maybe it wasn't there choice in gifts.

But if you asked them they'd deny it.

For on Gaara's night stand there was a wilted daisy that he looked at every night and thought of her.

For on Ino's night stand there was a handful of sand placed in a small glass dish that she ran her finger through every night and thought of him.

They each thought of that would be kiss.

They each thought of how it would be a real kiss next time.

They each looked at the moon and said goodnight.

To their stupid love.

Their stupid gifts.

That stupid kiss, that could have been.

If only Gaara would have taken his words back.

_Ok so that sucked._

_Sorry._

_D:_

_I tried, that's what counts right?_

_Well theres the Ino/Gaara fic I promised to right!_

_Up next is the Sasu/Hina! _

'_Cause I'm looking forward writing that one!!!!_

_Well Ja' ne!_


End file.
